You Never Know...
by Serena2
Summary: It's a normal day at P.S. 118 until a horrible accident occurs...(Completed!)
1. The Accident

****

You Never Know...  
Part 1  
  
By [Serena][1]

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. The only things that are mine are the characters I make up and the plot. So don't sue me, and don't steal from me. On with the fanfic.

  
Helga sighed. It was almost dismissal time and Simmons was ranting on and on about polygons. She couldn't wait to get out of that stuffy classroom and into some fresh airand then maybe behind a trashcan to spy on her beloved. She looked over at the kid with the cornflower hair and football-shaped head, and sighed again.  
It had been a rotten day. She'd been late to school, as usual

"Miriam! Where in the world did you put my pink dress?!"  
Miriam, who had been sitting in front of the TV with a smoothie, replied, "What pink dress, honey?"  
"Oh, I don't know Miriam, maybe the pink dress I wear to SCHOOL everyday?!"  
"Oh! Oh! You're going to be late to school honey!What are you still doing here?"  
"MIRIAM!"  
"Oh, right! The dressI put it"  
"MIRIAM!", a voice from upstairs shouted. "What is this pink dress doing in my closet? Do you expect me to run a beeper empire while I'm wearing women's clothing?!"  
"OH! Now I remember!"  
Helga slapped her forehead and stomped upstairs to retrieve her dress. 

Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, in the morning on the way to her locker

_ She was walking down the hallway, going to get her books before class started when she saw him. Arnold was walking down the hallway from the opposite direction with Gerald. She saw him laugh and do that dumb thumb-wiggling thing with Gerald.   
"Okay, steady Helga, here's your chance. Don't be a jerk", she told herself.   
As they neared each other Arnold's eyes met Helga's. She forced herself to smile, and then all of a sudden she was sent sprawling.  
As she picked herself up from the floor she heard the laughing of the students around her. She saw Harold, who still had his foot stuck out, and prepared to give pink boy the beating of his life. "Why I oughta"   
"What's the matter Helll-gaaa?" he taunted. "Did you forget how to walk, like a little witty baby? Ha Ha Haaa!"  
She was about to grab pink boy's collar when her eyes met Arnold's again, and she saw him hiding a smile. She heard a snicker, then watched as he and Gerald walked away._

'I can't believe that football head had the nerve to laugh at ME. He's just asking for a pounding,' Helga thought to herself as she ripped a strip of paper out of her notebook to make a spitball. 'That little twerp. How I hate him. And yet'  
"RIIINGGG!" The bell rang and all the students leaped from their seats and out the door. Helga gathered her things and walked outside. Now that she thought about it, her parents ignoring her didn't really bother her that often. It was when Arnold disapproved of her that it got her upset. He gave her something to hope for, something to look forward to. Without Arnold, Helga didn't know what she would do.   
"Oh, Arnold, ray of sunshine in the darkened depths in which I dwellHey! That's pretty good." Helga pulled out her pink book and began to write in it as she walked down the steps of the school.   
"Darn KIDS! I've had it with their whining! I want this! I want that! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!", the Jolly Olly Man yelled as he ran through a red light driving 70 miles per hour, heading towards P.S. 118.   
"Hey Arnold! Catch!" Gerald yelled as he hurled the football into the air.   
"I got it!" Arnold said as he backed into the empty street and caught the ball. Helga watched him from behind a trashcan and heard the sound of squealing tires. She peeked out into the street and saw the Jolly Olly Man's truck, which had just turned a corner and was now heading straight in Arnold's direction. Arnold however, remained completely oblivious, and he backed up a few steps with his back now facing the truck as he prepared to throw the ball back. He heard kids yelling, "Watch Out!" and saw the oncoming truck, which was now braking, but it was too late.   
Then, all of a sudden, he was pushed violently to the side of the road.   
"What the?!" Arnold ignored the scrapes he'd gotten from the pavement and climbed quickly to his feet. He saw a group of kids huddled around someone who was lying on the ground, but because they were blocking, he couldn't see who it was. He began to panic. Was it Gerald? What if it was Lila?  
"Oh no, please no," he prayed as he ran up to the crowd and wedged his way through. "Out of the way!"  
His classmates looked at him with shocked expressions and the crowd parted. On the ground laid Helga, bleeding and barely conscious.   
Arnold knelt down next to her and began to panic. "Helga! Oh man, don't move, we're getting help!" He heard Sid yell, "Somebody call an ambulance!" and then kids running inside to find Mr. Simmons.   
Helga looked at Arnold weakly and whispered, "Arnoldhave totell you something"  
"Don't worry Helga! Everything's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine", Arnold said, sounding like he was reassuring himself rather than Helga.  
"Arnold"   
"Don't speak. Help is on the way." Arnold interrupted. Inside though, he felt completely useless. Thinking he had to do _something_, Arnold ripped a piece of his shirt and placed it on a gash.   
Helga looked at Arnold. She wanted to tell him everything now, but her strength gave out. "At least he finally cares about me", she thought as blackness began to take over.__

  
~ How is it? Too long? Too dramatic? Do you feel like you're watching a soap opera? Lemme know! Reviews would be very appreciated J And be honest...

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	2. The Diagnosis

**You Never Know... Chapter 2**  
by [Serena][1]  
  
~ Just a little side note here...I want to thank everybody who reviewed the first chapter. I really didn't expect to get such a big response, so since you requested it, here's the next chapter. Part 3 should be out by Friday since I already know I'm gonna be majorly stressed out this week. Thanks again, and enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hey Arnold, only the plot is mine so please don't sue me, Nickelodeon. 

Arnold, Gerald, and Mr. Simmons had ridden along in the ambulance with Helga, who was unconscious, and now the doctors were rushing her into the emergency room. A nurse had ushered them into a waiting room.   
The nurse said to Arnold, "Don't worry, kiddo. From the look on your face, one would think it was your fault or something." She snapped her gum and walked off.   
Mr. Simmons stood up and said, "Oh, dear. Arnold and Gerald, please wait here. I must go notify Helga's parents immediately." He walked out of the room as well.   
Gerald sighed and took one look at his friend. "Don't, Arnold. I know what you're thinking, and stop it."  
Arnold stared ahead. "I can't help it, Gerald. If I hadn't been so dumb, standing in the middle of the street—"  
"It's not your fault man! I mean, who knew she would have pushed you out of the way? This is _Helga G. Pataki _we're talking about_. _Besides, that truck was comin' at a million miles per hour!"   
"Still Gerald. If I had been paying attention, nobody would have gotten hurt."  
Gerald said nothing more. He had a feeling nothing he would say would make Arnold feel better. After a few minutes, Mr. Simmons returned with Helga's parents. Arnold could hear Big Bob Pataki yelling even before he walked in the door.   
"What was Helga thinking, running out into the middle of the street?! Olga would never have gotten run over"  
Mr. Simmons spoke up, "Actually, Mr. Pataki, your daughter did a very special thing. She pushed Arnold here out of the path of the truck. You should be proud."  
Arnold gulped as Big Bob glared at him.   
"You mean this is all your fault, orphan boy?! I should have known _you'd_ be at the root of this! What with Helga always--"  
Just then the doctor came out. He was in his 30's with a friendly and distinguished look about him. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Brightman. You must be" He paused to look at his clipboard. "Helga's parents. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to Bob.   
Bob scowled.   
The doctor coughed into his hand. "I'll get straight to the point, Mr. Pataki. Most of the injuries to your daughter have been fixed, but she's not quite out of the clear. Your daughter is in a coma."  
Big Bob blinked. "I don't need your fancy schmancy doctor terms. What does that mean in English?!"  
"Well, what that means is that your daughter is in a state of deep unconsciousness. Comas usually last for a couple of days, maybe weeks. In rare cases however, they can last for years...all we can do now is wait."  
"Oh." Bob scowled again. "Is this gonna cost me anything?"  
The doctor looked exasperated. "Maybe you didn't understand me correctly"  
Bob and the doctor continued talking while Miriam sighed and said, "I need a smoothiewhere's the cafeteria?"  
Arnold couldn't believe it. He knew Helga's parents were a little unconventional, but this was ridiculous. They barely looked upset, and all Bob cared about was whether he had to pay.   
Gerald stood up. "Arnold buddy, it's gettin' late. I gotta get home before my mom has a cow. You comin'?" he said.   
"You go ahead, Gerald. There's something I have to do," Arnold replied.   
"It's cool. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gerald and Arnold did their handshake.   
After Mr. Simmons left and Helga's parents went to go fill out some papers, Arnold found out what room Helga was in. As he stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath and stepped inside. There she was, in bed. It looked like she was just sleeping, but Arnold knew better. He stood by her bed and gazed down upon her face. Her skin was paler than usual and her hair was disheveled. Again Arnold was hit with a pang of guilt. "It should be me in here, not you," he said softly.   
"That's a good idea, you know. Talking to her, I mean," a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Dr. Brightman standing in the doorway. "Sometimes people in comas react to outside influences. Talking to her, touching her, things like that might make her come around sooner. And since she saved _you_, I'd say you're vital to her now." He smiled and left, closing the door.   
Arnold turned back to Helga. "That's it! I'll come by and see you every day, and I'll help you come out of the coma. And maybe I'll get rid of my guilt." He tentatively reached out and put his hand on Helga's.   
"I'll stay with you, Helga. I promise."

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	3. The Hint

****

You Never Know  
Chapter 3  
By [Serena][1]

~ Yes, I know I said it would be up Friday but I hit some writer's block and some stuff happenedAnyway, since this chapter is kinda short, I also posted Ch. 4, I hope you enjoy them both. Ch. 5 might not be in for a while because midterms are next week, so please be patient with me. Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate all the comments. : ) Oh, and on a side note, I really have no clue how Helga's parents would really act in this situation. Hehe, and sorry bout the font last time. Let me know if it still looks too small, I think I've fixed it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Some big important people in suits do.   
  
At school the next day, Arnold went into class and as he sat down, he could have sworn he saw Brainy give him a dirty look, but he shrugged it off.   
All the students began talking as Mr. Simmons walked in. "Children, as most of you may have heard yesterday, our very own Helga Pataki is in the hospital, after performing a very special act of bravery. We must all hope that she makes a speedy recovery."  
The class went silent. Arnold looked down.   
"On a lighter note, today we'll be discovering the wonderful world ofanalogies!"  
The class groaned and resumed their conversations. The day went on like every other daybut not for Arnold. During class he would keep flinching, expecting a spitball from Helga. While getting a drink of water, he kept expecting someone to put a finger on the spout. And Brainy would keep appearing behind him and giving him dirty looks.   
During lunch, Arnold had gotten his food and was about to go sit with the guys when he saw Phoebe sitting by herself. He went over to her and sat down.  
"Hi Phoebe, how's it going?"  
Phoebe looked up, and Arnold was surprised to see so much sadness in her eyes. "Things are progressing well, I suppose" Then all of a sudden, she broke down crying. "I miss Helga, Arnold. She's my best friend and everyone's already acting like nothing ever happened to her."   
"That's not true, Phoebe. Umlots of people miss Helga!" Arnold said.   
Just then, Sid spoke up from another table. "Wow. It's so much more quieter and peaceful without Helga."  
"Yeah! It's like a vacation without her yelling and bossing us around!" Harold exclaimed.   
Phoebe looked at Arnold.   
"Well, maybe not LOTS of people"  
Phoebe wiped away her tears. "People never attempt to recognize Helga as anything more as a bully. Although she has often shown a rough exterior and displayed anti-social behavior, it is only to cover up the softer, deeper Helga"  
This intrigued Arnold. "Really? Tell me about it."  
Phoebe realized that had she said anything further she might have revealedthe unthinkable! She quickly replied to Arnold, "Forgive me for ranting to you, Arnold. Now if you'll excuse me I must dispose of this garbage." She picked up her tray and stood up.  
"Phoebe, wait." Arnold sensed that he had reached a sensitive topic. He got up, but she kept on walking. He followed her to the trashcan. "I've always had a feeling there was another side to Helga, but" he trailed off. "Look, you're her best friend. Please tell me?"  
Phoebe looked at his pleading eyes. "WellI cannot tell you much about Helga, because even I don't know much about her," she lied, "But perhapsHelga had a reason for saving your life?"   
With that, Phoebe left. Arnold stood there, pondering what she had said. A reason for saving him? What reason? Did she owe him something? It wasn't like she was in love with him or something  
Arnold's mind flipped through all the memories of HelgaHelga throwing spitballs at him, calling him football head, Helga at that french restaurant acting all sophisticated, Helga falling out of his couch covered with dustwhat was up with that anyway? Finally he remembered his grandpa telling him about Gertie, the girl who had tormented him when he was younger.   
Was it possible? Could Helga G. Pataki be in love with him?   
_Nah_, Arnold thought. Then he laughed at the silliness of the idea. 

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	4. The Visit

**You Never Know...  
Chapter 4  
by [Serena][1]**

Every day after school, Arnold would rush to the hospital for his daily visit with Helga. Occasionally, Phoebe would come and visit, but usually there was no one there. Arnold would speak to her, telling the days events. Sometimes he would bring a book and read out loud to her. When he first started out, he viewed his visits with her as an obligation, a responsibility. But as the time passed, Arnold grew to like them. It was like he could finally be nice to Helga, without her threatening him or calling him Football Head. He'd been so used to her mocking him all his life.   
About a week and a half after the accident, Arnold came to the room to find there was a young lady sitting beside Helga.   
"Oh baby sisterhow could this have happened to you?" the woman sobbed.   
"Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you" Arnold spoke up.   
The young lady turned around. "Oh! You're one of Helga's dear little friends, aren't you." Arnold recognized her as Olga, Helga's older sister. She had been a student teacher once at P.S. 118 and had tutored him once. Other than that, he didn't really know her, except that she drove Helga nuts.   
"Yeah, I'm ArnoldAre you okay?"  
Olga sniffed. "No! Poor baby sister was run over by a truckand Ihere to" Mascara flowed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably, "Protect her!"  
Arnold walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Olga. You can't always be by Helga's side to watch her every move."  
"Well, no" Olga admitted, "But I can protect her. I've already convinced Mummy and Daddy to transfer Helga to a nice, safe, boarding school."  
Arnold's eyes widened. "You what?"  
"That's right. There she'll be under constant supervision, no nasty trucks to run her over, and she'll get a nice boarding school education."  
"B-b-butyou can't! I mean, I don't think Helga is really going to want to leave her homeShe's not even out of the coma yet. Don't you think you should consult her before making such a big decision?"  
"It doesn't matter! Mummy and Daddy are already working out the papers. As soon as Helga gets better, she'll leave. This is what's good for her. Oh poor baby sister. I hope you wake up soon." Olga blew her nose and gazed down at her sibling. "Well, it was nice talking to you Arnold, but I really must go. I'm going to go bake Helga a soufflé." She gave Arnold a pat on the head, then left.   
Arnold sat down, emotionless. Helga leaving? He tried to make sense of it in his head. Arnold knew she wouldn't want to leave. Her family was here, her friends. There had to be something he could do to help her.   
He looked at Helga, and without thinking put his hand over hers. He sighed, and decided he needed to go for a walk to clear his head. He got up and left, and did not notice that Helga's eyes had fluttered in reaction to his touch. 

  
Any ideas on how I could improve? Any grammatical errors? Please let me know! 

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	5. The Surprise

**You Never Know...  
**Chapter 5  
by [Serena][1]

~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed again, I really appreciate the comments! Let me know if you spot anything wrong with this chapter or if you have any suggestions for the rest of the story. Oh and by the way, if the title strikes you as a little odd, it'll make more sense later in the story. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hey Arnold, and thats probably a good thing. 

After going for a stroll through the park, Arnold decided he might as well head home. He wasn't any less confused. Olga telling him about transferring Helga to another school had really shook him, and he had no idea why. When he got home he told Gerald how he felt, but his best friend wasn't helping much.   
"Arnold, you're a sick boy. Helga has tortured you all your life, man! And you mean to tell me you wouldn't want her to leave P.S. 118?"  
"Gerald"  
"Look, I'm not saying I wish she had gotten run over or anything, what happened _is_ pretty bad. But she's a bully! And she always picks on you in particular. Maybe she got what she deserved."  
"Gerald, maybe she was mean before, but she did save my lifethat's not something mean people do. Sure, Helga calls people names and pushes people around. But she has done nice stuff too."  
"Maybe she hasbut don't go crazy over _Helga G. Pataki_ just cause she did you a favorBesides, I don't think Helga will really leave P.S. 118." He then muttered, "We're not that lucky."  
Arnold sighed. "I gotta go, Gerald. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He hung up the phone and then lied down on his bed, staring up at the stars through the glass roof. 

The next afternoon, which was a Saturday, Arnold headed over to the hospital. He headed down the familiar halls to Helga's room, but his heart stopped when he saw the bed.   
It was empty.   
Panicking, Arnold ran to get a nurse passing by. "Excuse me, what happened to the patient in this room?"  
"Oh, the little blond girl?" The nurse looked at him solemnly. "She went...upstairs. I'm sorry."  
Arnold gasped. The nurse walked away, leaving Arnold alone with his thoughts. He staggered to a bench and sat down. Could she really begone? Just days ago, the doctor had told him she was showing signs of revival. Arnold buried his face in his hands. His heart felt like it had a hole in it. One that Helga used to fillBut she couldn't now, or ever. Helga would never graduate from P.S. 118, never go to college, never accomplish her dreams. He would never hear the words "football head" ever again   
"Football head? What are you doing here?"  
That voice! That name! Could it be?  
Arnold looked up to see Helga, peering curiously at him. She sat down next to him on the bench. Without a second thought, Arnold hugged her.   
Be it out of her secret love for him, the fact that she had just had some ice cream and was in high spirits, or just plain shock that Arnold was here and was hugging her, Helga for once chose not to push him away.   
After she gently and reluctantly withdrew, Helga said, "I repeat – What are you doing here, Football head?"  
"HowI meanYou're supposed to beWell, I thought you were dead."  
"No....I'm here, aren't I?"  
"But the nurse said you went _upstairs_."  
"Yeahupstairs for my _checkup_! Doi!" Helga added with a smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Arnoldo."  
"I'm glad you're okay, Helga" He looked at her. She was wearing a white hospital gown and her hair was down. She wasn't uglyin fact, now that she had her hair down, she almost looked like--  
"Take a picture, Football Head. It'll last longer. And you still haven't answered my question."  
"I'm here visiting you. You saved my life, Helga."  
Helga shrugged. "Yeah, so?"  
"I wanted to thank you—who knows what would have happened if you hadn't pushed me out of the way?"  
"Yeah yeah, it's no big deal, Arnoldo. What are you getting all emotional for?"  
"You risked your own life to save mine. Give yourself a little more credit!" Arnold exclaimed.  
Helga yawned. "I'm tired. Those doctors can really wear you out. See ya in the funny papers!" She got up and turned to head into her room.   
Then a memory hit Arnold.  
_Phoebe looked at his pleading eyes. "WellI cannot tell you much about Helga, because even I don't know much about her," she lied, "But perhapsHelga had a reason for saving your life?"_  
"Helga wait! There's something I have to ask you."   
Helga turned around and looked at him, with a scowl on her face and one hand on her hip. "Criminey! What is it now?"  
"Why did you do it?" Arnold asked softly. "I mean, I thought you hated me. I never thought you'd do something so nice for me."  
To Arnold's surprise, Helga's eyes widened, almost in fear. Her scowl disappeared as she struggled to find the right words. "Um, uhthe truth isthat everyone expects me to do mean stuff! Yeah! Sooevery now and then I do something nice to throw people off track. Yup, yup. Well then! See ya later, football head!" Helga quickly darted into her hospital room and closed the door. She leaned against the back of the door and let out a relieved sigh. It was so stupid of her to push him out of the way. It wasn't that she regretted her action, she'd risk her life for Arnold any day, it was simply that maybe there had been a more low-key way to do it. Now, Arnold was closer to finding out her secret than ever. All he needed to do was put 2 and 2 together and he'd realize it. Stupid, stupid, stupid  
Arnold looked at the door of Helga's room. He'd been surprised at her reason, but part of him didn't believe it. The pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting together. The blond boy shook his head as he proceeded to leave the hospital. Would he ever understand Helga G. Pataki? In any case, it made no difference now. Things are back to normal, he thought with a sigh. 

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	6. The Return

**You Never Know...**  
**Chapter 6**  
by [Serena][1]

~ Please don't give me any grief about the Gerald and Helga thing in this chapter. It's my opinion that they don't get along from what I've seen in episodes, and it's also relevant to the sequel I have planned. Also, there's only two more chapters left, Chapters 7 and 8. So stay tuned, and please review! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold, but the plot is mine...You get the idea. 

"So anyway, there was a cab picking me up from the hospital, which was no big surprise to me because I doubt anybody at home even noticed I was gone. But as soon as I get through the door, there's Big Bob, Miriam and Olga with a big cake, yelling Surprise'. Even weirder, they all start telling me how much they missed me."  
"Perhaps you underestimated your family's appreciation of you."  
"Who knows. But that's not even the weirdest part."  
It was Monday morning, and Helga was back at school. It was lunch period, and Helga was telling Phoebe what had happened Saturday night. She took a bite of her hamburger and continued.   
"So anyway, after the perfect dinner that of course, Olga cooked, they drop the bomb on me. Olga had this great idea that since this city is apparently so dangerous', that they should send me away to a boarding school. They even had brochures and everything, and this whole speech that they're only looking out for my," Helga made quotation marks in the air, "well-being."  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "Oh my, are they forcing you to transfer?"  
"That's the next surprise – they're leaving the decision up to me. I mean, they want me to go but they understand that I might not want to. So I have till the end of the week to make up my mind."  
Phoebe relaxed a little. "I presume your decision is no?"  
"Well," Helga mumbled something.   
"Pardon me Helga, what did you say?"  
Helga spoke a little louder, "I think I might want to go."  
Phoebe gasped. "Why?"  
"Think about it, Phoebs, a fresh start! I get to go to a school where no one knows Helga the bully. I'm away from my parents, away from everyone who hates me, and best of all, away from" Helga lowered her voice, "Arnold."  
Phoebe looked solemnly at Helga. "I understandbut why would you want to be away fromice cream?"  
Helga looked down and sighed. "He'll never feel the same way that I feel about him, Phoebs. I should just come to grips with it, forget about him like you first told me. And being around him only makes it harder to do that. I even risked my own life for him."  
"It seems to me you may be running from your problems."  
"MaybeCrimeny, I don't know. Do you think I should leave?"  
"Well, the new school and location may offer you many opportunities this school will not, but I'll miss you terribly if you leave," Phoebe said with a bitter smile.   
Helga smiled. "Don't worry Phoebs. No matter what happens, you'll still be my best friend."  
Phoebe smiled back. Helga got up and went to go dump her garbage. "One side, moron!" she said while shoving some innocent nerdy-looking kid out of her way.   
He watched her from across the room, talking animatedly to Phoebe. Arnold smiled to himself as he thought of how happy Phoebe had been this morning when Helga showed up to school. Brainy had stopped giving him dirty looks, which was a relief. He could be pretty creepy, when he just popped up behind you out of nowhere, wheezing away.   
Arnold continued to watch in distress as Helga's expression turned to sadness. He saw Phoebe talking solemnly to her and more than ever wished he could hear what they were saying. Then he cheered up a little as he saw Helga give Phoebe a warm smile. Wow, she's got a really nice smile,' he thought.   
"Hello, earth to Arnold? You there, man?"  
"Huh?" Arnold snapped out of his thoughts and realized Gerald was speaking to him.  
"I said, I'll be right back."  
"Oh, okay Gerald." Arnold's eyes wandered over to Helga's table again, only to find she wasn't there.   
  
Helga finished dumping her tray and was about to scan the room for her beloved. "Hey Helga," a raspy voice interrupted her.   
She looked up and was surprised to see Gerald in front of her. "Why if it isn't tall hair boy. What brings you to these parts?" she said in a mocking tone.   
Gerald folded his arms. "I just came to thank you."   
"For what?" Helga maintained her attitude. Gerald wasn't exactly her favorite person. There wasn't really a reason, but she always got this weird vibe from Gerald. It was apparent to her that he wasn't crazy about her either.   
"For saving Arnold. It was a pretty nice thing to do," he said as he eyed her suspiciously.  
"Yeah welldon't get used to it." Helga turned her back to Gerald, hoping he'd take the hint and get lost. She continued to scan the room for Arnold, and her heart sank when she saw whom he was with.   
Perfect little _Lila_. The object of Arnold's affections.   
"Those two make a great couple." Gerald said, his eyes cast in the same direction as hers.   
Crimeny! Why is he still there? Is he a stalker or something? The last thing Helga needed was another Brainy.   
"Huh? What two?" Helga said, trying to be casual.   
"You know, Arnold and Lila. It's too bad she doesn't like-like him. Because he _really_ likes her."  
Helga saw Arnold talking to Lila with a smile on his face. He looked like a lovesick puppy. "Well whoop-dee-doo for him" she scowled to Gerald. "They can get married for all I care." She stomped off to the bathroom angrily. 

Helga's angry façade faded as soon as she stepped into the bathroom. As soon as she confirmed that there was no one in the stalls, she walked over to the sinks and pulled out her locket. "Oh my love," she spoke softly. Normally this would have been followed by a monologue, but Helga wasn't in the mood. As she traced her finger over Arnold's picture she began to realize what was wrong with her. She had lost all hope. Seeing Arnold with Lila today just now was the last straw. She tried to make sense of her jumbled thoughts.   
_Enough is enough. I can't keep waiting for him to notice I exist. I have to give up sometime. I'm pathetic. Look at me, sitting in a bathroom alone, all depressed over some boy. _  
Another thought interrupted_, This isn't just some boyit's Arnoldthat wonderful football shaped little guardian of my  
Arg, stop it! I have to come to grips with reality. He's never going to like-me-like-me. Even if I throw myself in front of a truck for him, he'll still be fawning over Lila. _  
Helga took one last look at her locket and put it away. The decision was made. 

  


   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	7. The Goodbyes

**You Never Know...**  
**Chapter 7**  
by [Serena][1]

~ Thanks for all the great reviews! Only one more chapter to go...

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me.

_ She's avoiding me_, Arnold realized as she quickly walked past him towards the back of the bus. It had been a week since Helga had gotten out of the hospital, and there had still been no spit-wads, no tripping, no name-callingHelga had barely even acknowledged his existence in the past week. Arnold thought maybe she was embarrassed over having saved his life, but none of the kids had been teasing her about it, not even Harold. Maybe he would ask her about it later. And he'd also ask her how she resolved that boarding school thing with her sister. Olga must have been pretty disappointed.   
"What's up, man?" His best friend said as he plopped down on the bus seat next to him. They did their handshake, or more appropriately, their thumbshake.   
"Hey Gerald. How's it going?"  
"I just got the latest news from Fuzzy Slippers"  
"Really? What'd he say?" Arnold asked, his curiosity piqued.   
"You're not going to believe what I heard." Gerald lowered his voice. "Helga Pataki is LEAVING!"  
"She's what?!" Arnold looked at his friend in disbelief.   
"You heard me right! No one knows, except probably Phoebe. She leaves this Friday for another school."  
"It can't beHelga wouldn't let her parents just ship her off to another school. She would have found a way to convince her parents to let her stayIt can't be true."  
"But it is! Fuzzy Slippers tells no lies."   
Arnold fell silent. After a couple of blocks, the bus stopped and Helga got off. All of a sudden, Arnold grabbed his bookbag and stood up. "See ya later, Gerald!" He called as he quickly darted off after her. Gerald shook his head and muttered to himself. 

"Helga, wait up!" Arnold yelled as he ran up to her.   
"Arnold?" Helga seemed surprised, but quickly recovered. "What do you want, football head?"  
"I heard that you're going to boarding school," he said softly.   
Helga scowled. "Word gets around fast. So what if I am?"  
Arnold looked bewildered. "Why?"  
Helga's expression softened for a moment, but quickly reverted back. "It's none of your beeswax, football head."  
Arnold became flustered. "I guess not. See you later, Helga." He turned and began to walk away.   
Helga sighed. "There's nothing keeping me here," she called after him.   
Arnold turned back around and looked at her incredulously. "You mean you're choosing to leave? Your whole life is here! Your family, your friends"  
"Please, Arnoldo. My family barely notices when I'm around, let alone when I'm gone. They won't miss me. As for my friends, what friends? Phoebe's the only one who's stuck by me, and I'll write and call her all the time."  
"We're all your friends, Helga."  
Helga laughed derisively. "Don't be so naïve, Arnold. Nobody will care whether I go or stay."  
"Well, like you said, Phoebe cares. Brainy cares. And" Arnold paused to think for a moment. "I care," he said finally.   
Helga looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. She felt his gaze on her but dared not look at him. She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible because he had already made her resolve crumble by just saying two little words. She raised her eyes to the door of her house and said in an unemotional voice, "I have to go."  
Before Arnold could protest, Helga dashed into her house and closed the door. _Well,_ Arnold thought to himself, _I gave it my best shot. _  
The week went by, and Friday afternoon came very quickly. Helga surveyed her room one last time, making sure not to forget anything. Certain she had everything, she walked over to the trashcan and remembered the previous night.

_ "I'll really miss you, Helga," Phoebe said as she handed Helga a pile of clothes.   
Helga stuffed the pile into the open suitcase on her bed. "Thanks Phoebs. You know I'll miss you too. I'll tell ya though, I'm kind of excited about this."  
"Yes, how exhilarating this experience will be! By any chance, have you said goodbye to Arnold?"  
Helga stopped packing and all excitement vanished from her face. "I spoke to him on Monday and we've ignored each other ever since."  
"What happened on Monday?"  
Helga told her the conversation she and Arnold had had. "And I left before he could say anything else." She looked down.   
"Oh my. Are you having doubts, Helga?"  
"Doubts? No, not reallyI mean, he said he cared, Phoebes. That's the key word. He only thinks of me as a friend, and nothing more."  
Phoebe looked at her best friend in sympathy. "I'm sorry things didn't work out, Helga."   
"It's okay. It just wasn't meant to be." Helga gave a small sigh and resumed packing._

"Helga, honey! The taxi's here!" she heard her mother call from downstairs.   
"Alright! Be right down!" There was still one thing she had to do. She'd been stalling, but it had to be done. She walked into her closet and turned on the lights. With a deep breath, she took everything out. The shrine, the books, the lights and everything Arnold-related. She carried them into her room and dumped them in the trash. She checked back to see if she had missed anything and noticed one brown poetry book on the floor. She flipped through it and glanced through some of the poems. This was one of the books that she had written after she had accidentally dropped one of her poem books and Arnold had found it. After that traumatic experience, she stopped writing his name in poems and her poetry no longer described him. They were simply love poems. She figured there was no harm in keeping one book, and slipped it into her coat pocket. Grabbing her things and taking one last look around her, she walked downstairs.   
She saw her mother trying to comfort her sister, who was crying. Her father was on the couch, watching TV. She put on her backpack and lugged her suitcase down the stairs.   
"Have you got everything, dear?" Her mother said as she handed Olga another tissue.   
"Yes, Miriam."   
Olga stopped crying and enveloped her sister in a big hug. "Oh baby sister, I really really REALLY hope you like the school I picked for you! You'll be nice and safe there"  
Helga rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Olga. There are other reasons why I'm leaving."  
Miriam frowned. "It's not becauseyou're trying to get away from us, is it Helga? I know we haven't always been the best family but we do love you"  
Helga looked at her mother and suddenly felt guilty. She knew her parents cared about her even if they didn't know how to show it, and she wished she'd been more grateful. "No mom," she said as she hugged her mother, "It's not that. I love you guys too." She looked at her father on the couch. Wasn't he at least going to say goodbye? "Do me a favortake care of Dad for me, okay?"  
Her mother smiled. "I will honey."   
She said goodbye to the both of them and carried her suitcase outside. She put it in the trunk of the taxi and was about to get in when she heard a voice behind her.   
"Hey, um, Helga"  
She turned around and saw her father looking awkwardly at the ground. "Bob?"  
"I just wanted to saydon't blow it. We're spending a lot of money on this school, okay?" he said gruffly.   
Helga scowled. "I'll try, Dad. Goodness knows I'm not like Olga." She proceeded to get into the car.   
"Helga?"   
Helga scowled. "What?" she said tiredly, not even bothering to look at him.  
He coughed. "You'renot that bad of a daughter. We'll, um, miss you and stuff"  
Helga looked up at her father in confusion and then gave a small smile. "Thanks. Bye, Dad." Her father helped her into the car and closed the door. He then watched as the taxi slowly drove away. 

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



	8. The Departure

**You Never Know...**  
**Chapter 8**  
by [Serena][1]

~ It's finally complete! Apologies to everyone who complained about the long wait. I didn't want to post it until fanfic.net had corrected the bugs in the reviews. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold. What I do own, however, is the plot, which is a product of my overactive imagination. 

Arnold walked into his room and plopped down on the bed. He had just come from playing baseball. However, he had difficulty concentrating on the game and decided to leave promptly after the baseball bonked him on the head.   
Arnold grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. An old black and white movie was on, and there was a couple arguing  
_ "Babydoll, please don't go! I can't live without ya!" pleaded the man.  
"I'm sorry, Donnie! I'm gettin' on the next ship outta here! You're neva gonna see me around here ever again!" yelled the woman. She walked out and slammed the door._   
Arnold groaned and turned off the TV. Maybe he would find some relief on the radio. He turned on his stereo system and heard an old Dino Spumoni song. He smiled as he remembered the school dance. He had seen Helga dancing to this song, and remembered thinking, "Helga really isn't all that bad."  
Arnold suddenly turned off the stereo. That's enough of that song.   
He buried his face in his pillow and groaned. _I can't stop thinking about herBut why am I even stressing this? I tried my best to convince her to stay, but she's just stubborn. _  
And yet another part of him echoed, _I should have said goodbye._  
He heard his door creak open. "Hey short man. What's cookin'? Besides your grandmother's teriyaki"  
They heard a "Hiii-yahh!" and then a crash coming from downstairs.   
Arnold faced his grandfather. "Nothing much, Grandpa. I'm kinda having a bad day."  
"Ah, I see, another boyhood dilemma. What's the problem?" said Grandpa as he sat down next to Arnold.   
"Well, there's this girl, Helga. You know, the one who's always picking on me?"  
"Right, the girl with the pink bow and one eyebrow that likes you."  
Arnold sighed. "She doesn't like me GrandpaAnyway, you know how she saved me from that truck? Well, ever since she got back from the hospital, she keeps thinking no one cares about her. She's transferring to another school and she leaves tonight."  
"And you don't want that?"  
"Wellno, I guess not. I mean, even if she does pick on me sometimes, there are moments when she's really nice. Like when Lila dumped me and she cheered me upor during the school play, or at Rhonda's costume party, or when she took us to that fancy French restaurant," Arnold chuckled, "But she had the wrong restaurant so we wound up washing dishes, and then when--"  
"It sounds like you two have a lot of memories," Grandpa cut in.   
"Yeah," Arnold smiled. "We do."  
_After tonight, I might never see her again. _  
Arnold stood up, suddenly knowing what he had to do. "Grandpa? Do you think you could drive me somewhere?"  
His grandfather smiled at him knowingly. "Sure thing, short man. I'll wait for you downstairs." Grandpa walked out of the room and mumbled to himself, "The boy's head over heels and doesn't even know it"  
As soon as Grandpa left, Arnold grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Phoebe's number. _Please let her be home_

Helga shifted uncomfortably in one of the rough, flat chairs in the terminal. She was eager to get on the plane and leave already, but it was still a little early. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. The airport was bustling with activity, but all the people who were also waiting seemed incredibly boring, and there were no kids her age.   
_Kids_, Helga thought. And then she experienced an emotion she hadn't felt very often in her life.  
Fear.   
Suddenly the realization hit her and a knot formed in her stomach. She was traveling to an area she'd never been to before, going to a school she'd never seen before with kids she'd never met before. What if nobody liked her, and she became more miserable than if she had continued going to P.S. 118?   
Helga never really worried about what other people thought of her, because Arnold was the only person whose opinion ever mattered. Her entire universe revolved around him. It was why she had saved him from that truck. Because if he had died, she would have died too.   
_But then again, isn't that the exact reason why I'm doing this?_, Helga thought. Her real fear was living without Arnold. And when the accident happened, it was like a wake-up call that she needed to conquer that fear. Besides, she would have to leave him sooner or later. What would she do when they graduated? Follow him to whatever high school he went? Helga stood up and took control of her fears. If she was alone in this new school, so be it. She would learn to make friends and make a life for herself – one without Arnold.   
Feeling a little better, Helga walked over to the windows to watch the airplanes take off. As the sun was beginning to set, she remembered something. For maybe the third time since she was three, Helga took off her pink bow and let her soft blond hair fall to her shoulders. _I won't need this anymore_  
Arnold and Grandpa hurried into the busy terminal. Once inside, Arnold spotted the escalators and dragged Grandpa through the crowds toward them.   
When they had darted to the top, Grandpa panted exaggeratingly. "You go on, shortman. I'm old and feeble and can't keep up. I'll just wait for you here in this little café and have some raspberry pieyeah, that's the ticket!"  
Arnold raised an eyebrow. "But Grandpa--"  
"I know, I know, don't eat raspberriesWell maybe I'll have just one"  
Arnold smiled and shook his head. "Okay Grandpa, I'll be right back!" and with that, he darted off. He ran past the gates, saying an occasional "Excuse me", all the while looking frantically for Helga. In the corner of his mind, he wondered why he was getting so panicky. After all, he only decided to come here because it was the right thing to do – he couldn't let her leave if they were still on bad terms. He would say hello to her, thank her again for saving his life, apologize for all the fighting, and wish her luck. Simple.   
He skidded to a stop, his heart pounding wildly. This was the gate Phoebe told him she'd be at. He glanced around for her. Where was she? Did she board the plane already? "I should have checked the flight schedule on the way here," Arnold scolded himself.   
Then, a family moved aside and he was able to see a girl with her back to him, looking out the window. She was cast in sunlight, making her long hair a brilliant shade of gold. Without thinking, he walked closer. Then he noticed the pink dress. Was that Helga? He saw the girl's reflection in the glass and his suspicions were confirmed.   
He remained silent, just studying her. Besides her hair being down, something else was missingand something was different about her. He could feel it.   
Then, the eyes in the reflection met his. She gave an audible gasp, and quickly averted her gaze.   
Arnold took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hi."   
No response.  
"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"  
Still no response.  
"What time does your flight--"  
"What are you doing here, football head?" she asked and looked at him with piercing blue eyes.   
Arnold squirmed under her gaze. _Why _am _I here? _His mind had gone completely blank. "I uhum, I'm here because uh" _Real smooth, Arnold. So much for this being simple. _  
Helga was watching him carefully, and he saw the emotion in her eyes flicker to something he couldn't put his finger on, then turn to confusion.   
"I came here, to uh, thank you. Thanks for saving my life. You know, from the truck and all that."   
"You already thanked me."  
"Right. Well, uh, the truth isI came to make peace."  
Helga became pale. "Make peace for what? We're not fighting."  
"You said goodbye to everyone except me," he said softly and put his hands in his pockets.   
She turned her back to him. She was standing that way because she didn't want him to see the tears that were sliding silently down her cheeks.   
Arnold wondered why she wouldn't respond. Had he gotten her mad? He could just imagine Helga turning around any second now, fist tightened, ready to punch his lights out.   
And yet, something told him that wasn't the case. "Helga?" He put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around.  
Helga rapidly wiped away her tears and leaned down so that her hair would partially cover her face, but her eyes were still watery and her cheeks were still wet.   
Never, in a million years, had Arnold expected to see this. Helga Pataki...crying? That was likeCurly being sane or Harold eating something low fat. For a second he just gaped in wonder but then he snapped back to reality and realized something was seriously wrong with Helga.   
"Helga," he said kindly, "What's wrong?"   
But she just shook her head. Helga headed over to a chair and sat down. Then she buried her face in her hands, as if making one last desperate attempt to protect her reputation.   
Arnold walked over and sat in the chair next to her. His heart was breaking, seeing her like this, so he had to try and comfort her. "Helga, you don't have to tell me anything right now, it's okay." He searched his mind quickly for something to say, maybe to distract her from whatever was making her upset. "You know, I was thinking about all the memories we've shared today. And even if you don't feel the same wayI just want to tell you thatI consider you one of my best friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm here for you. No matter where you are."  
Helga sniffed and turned away from him.   
Arnold frowned, disappointed. It was no use. She'd been completely unreachable since he'd arrived, and it was obvious he was unwelcome. He decided he'd said what he needed to say, and it was time to leave.   
"I guess I'll go now. Have a good flight," he said blandly as he started to get up.   
"Wait." Helga said. She suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry, Arnold. For being mean to you all those years, for everything" she whispered.   
Arnold, although quite surprised at this, quickly recovered and hugged her back. "It's okay Helga, I forgive you."   
They separated, and then an announcement was made over the P.A. People began to board the flight.  
"That's my cue," Helga said. She stood up and grabbed her things.  
Arnold stood up as well. "Helga, you don't have to--"  
She cut him off, "Yes I do, Arnoldo. This is something I have to do. II can't tell you why."  
He frowned. "But why not?"  
"I just can't, that's all! Okay?!"  
"Okay, I guess..." Arnold shook his head slightly, confused by the different side of Helga he was seeing today. "Will I ever see you again?"  
She looked as though she were in deep thought. "Oh, probably."  
"Oh," he said, suddenly having a strange sense of déjà vu.   
They looked at the ground awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Finally, Helga spoke up.   
"Look, I'm not that great with goodbyes, so let's just pretend I'm gonna see you at school on Monday, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I'll see ya' around, Arnold."   
"See you soon, Helga."  
And she was gone.   
Back in his room, Arnold sat on his bed once again, staring at the ceiling. His grandfather's voice echoed in his mind. "If it's one thing I've learned, it's that you never know what you have until you've lost it, short man," he had said in the car on the way home from the airport. It had taken him a while to realize Grandpa was referring to Helga.   
He looked at the brown book in his lap. However plain it was on the outside, inside it was filled with pages of beautiful poetry. He had found it on the floor in the airport after she had left. As he opened it up to the first page, he thought to himself with a wistful smile, _No kidding, Grandpa._

__

THE END  


Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed my story. Being that this was my first fanfic, I didn't expect to get so much support, so thanks a bunch! I hope everybody liked the last chapter. I think a lot of people were expecting Helga to stay or confess her secret, but that's what sequels are for. :-) You won't see it up for a while, as I'm taking a little break from writing, but keep an eye out for the sequel to You Never Know, in which Helga comes back home after several years. 

~ Serena

   [1]: mailto:moonmusic58@aol.com



End file.
